Tidak
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: Ia tidak juga berhasil membaca orang itu. [untuk Moon Waltz]


**Tidak**

 **Disklaimer:** _Durarara!_ merupakan properti sah milik Narita Ryohgo.

 **Peringatan:** Kemungkinan besar lepas karakter dan segalanya yang membingungkan, tolong maafkan saya.

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

* * *

"Serius?!" Shinra berteriak penuh antusias—ah bukan, berteriak dengan semangat membara. "Kau? Kau, Heiwajima Shizuo, ditusuk musuhmu Orihara Izaya?" Tepuk tangan meriah mengudara. "Wow. Bagus. Maksudku, Izaya _yang itu_ bisa _menyentuhmu_?"

Shizuo mendelik. Tidak terima Shinra berbahagia atas luka tusukan di perut yang didapatnya—hasil kerjaan si tengik Izaya itu.

"Jangan berisik dan urus luka ini segera, sial."

Setelah mendesah kecewa—yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Shizuo—tangan Shinra langsung bekerja. Luka tusukan itu tidak terlalu dalam, meski tetap saja, seragam khas bartender milik Shizuo menjadi lengket dan bernoda darah. Shinra tahu Shizuo punya daya tahan tubuh yang bagus, jadi luka tusukan itu sudah pasti bukan masalah besar bagi Shizuo.

Shizuo sendiri menatap langit-langit ruang tamu apartemen Shinra. Luka sialan itu bukan karena Shizuo ceroboh—tentu saja bukan. Tapi mana mau Shizuo mengakui kalau gerakan Izaya lebih bagus dari biasanya. Izaya itu selalu berbuat curang. Tapi kegesitan Izaya memang sialan. Walau sudah terpelanting karena _pukulan_ _sayang_ dan hantaman rambu lalu lintas, si tengik Izaya justru berhasil membuat perut Shizuo sobek—walau Izaya sendiri tidak lebih baik.

Kali lain, Shizuo mungkin butuh sesuatu yang lebih mematikan. Mesin penjual minuman otomatis tidaklah cukup. Tapi melempar truk atau mobil pengangkut barang sepertinya bukan pilihan yang bagus.

"Jadi, sejauh mana perkembangan hubungan kalian?"

"Hah?!" Sepasang mata Shizuo mengikuti gerakan Shinra yang tengah membereskan alat-alat kesehatan. "Perkembangan apanya? Kalau maksudmu masalah benda-benda yang kulemparkan padanya—"

Shinra berdecak kecil. "Hubungan kalian. _Hubungan kalian,_ bukan yang itu." Shinra membawa tubuhnya sendiri mendekati Celty yang sibuk dengan _laptop,_ lalu menarik paksa lengan Celty sampai perempuan itu tertarik berdiri. Lengan Shinra membungkus tubuh Celty dari belakang. Dan dengan wajah cerianya yang bodoh itu Shinra melanjutkan, "Yang seperti ini. Lihat, kau seharusnya punya hubungan yang manis seperti aku dan Celty. Benar, 'kan, Celty?"

Sepasang mata Shizuo berputar, separuh jengah dan separuh lagi tidak tahan melihat kelakuan temannya itu. Jadi Shizuo melemparkan tatapannya ke arah lain, berpura-pura tidak melihat Shinra yang menghindari jangkauan tangan Celty sekaligus berpura-pura tidak mendengar Shinra yang tertawa-tawa dengan bodohnya.

Ada satu embusan napas panjang sebelum akhirnya Shizuo menjawab dengan, "Kalau aku punya hubungan seperti itu dengan Izaya, seharusnya Ikebukuro sudah hancur."

"Kenapa?" Shinra mendudukkan Celty lagi dan memberikan ucapan-ucapan manis yang demi apa pun terdengar menggelikan dan kemudian mendekati Shizuo. " _Kepalang_ _tanggung_ , tahu! Kalau hubungan kalian seperti itu, bukannya kami tidak perlu cemas? Maksudku tentang _vending machine_ dan sebagainya itu." Shinra tertawa keras. "Jadi kau bisa mengamuk dengan bebas ketika kalian berbagi ranjang—"

"APA?! KAUBILANG APA, HAH?!"

Shizuo mungkin sudah melemparkan Shinra keluar—membiarkan Shinra terjun bebas dan menabrak jalanan di bawah—jika Celty tidak merebut Shinra cepat dari jeratan Shizuo.

Shizuo meninggalkan apartemen Shinra dengan menyisakan satu bantingan keras di pintu. Shizuo lupa, Shinra itu sudah tidak waras lagi masalah percintaan dan segalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Ikebukuro mungkin akan selalu memiliki hari damai—jika segala rahasia itu tidak ada. Ikebukuro mungkin akan selalu tenang—tapi tentu saja tidak. Akan selalu ada benda-benda yang terlempar tinggi; mesin penjual minuman otomatis, rambu lalu lintas, pembatas jalan, dan segala yang tidak pernah kaupikirkan akan diterbangkan menuju ketinggian. Ah, bukan. Sesungguhnya itu adalah ulah dua laki-laki yang gemar merusak ketenangan Ikebukuro di setiap waktu. Seorang monster—si lelaki berseragam bartender—yang melemparkan benda-benda aneh itu kepada seorang informan sialan.

Dan siang itu, di tengah aktivitas Ikebukuro yang hibuk, sebuah mesin penjual minuman otomatis muncul di antara gedung-gedung. Semua warga Ikebukuro tahu akan ada teriakan panjang setelahnya.

"I-ZA-YA!"

Mesin penjual minuman otomatis jatuh menghantam tanah—remuk dan minuman-minuman kaleng bocor, isinya tumpah, membanjiri jalanan. Tom, rekan Shizuo yang mengamuk itu hanya bisa mengembuskan napas dan menyingkir. Karena setelahnya, Shizuo memacu larinya, mengejar bayang seorang informan yang tertawa di ujung gang sempit di antara gedung-gedung.

Izaya berhenti begitu mendapati jalan buntu di hadapannya. Hanya ada tembok tinggi dan tempat sampah. Ketika berbalik, Shizuo muncul dengan bangku kayu di tangan.

"Tersesat, eh?" Shizuo tertawa pendek. "Bahkan untuk informan sepertimu sekalipun? Yang _katanya_ tahu semuanya?"

Ada senyum panjang yang terbentuk. _Sial._ "Yah, aku mungkin memang sedang sial-sialnya."

"Waktu yang tepat." Bangku kayu diangkat semakin tinggi. "Biarkan aku memberikan kesialan lagi untukmu, Izaya!"

Dalam satu kerjapan mata, bangku kayu dilempar. Izaya dengan cepat menekuk lututnya dalam-dalam. Bangku kayu menghantam tembok di belakangnya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar remuk. Izaya menatap remukan bangku kayu sejenak, kemudian menatap Sihuzo yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Aw, Shizu- _chan,_ seharusnya kau tidak sekasar itu padaku," ujarnya ketika Shizuo sudah berada tiga langkah di hadapannya. "Kalau aku kena bisa luka, lho."

"Itu tujuanku, kok." Tangan Shizuo meraih jaket berbulu Izaya. Sepasang matanya awas menatap kedua lengan Izaya yang masih di sebelah tubuh. Lengah sedikit saja bisa-bisa Shizuo kena tusuk lagi. "Tahu alasannya?"

Izaya tertawa panjang. "Balas dendam? Ah, aku lupa. Kau 'kan selalu ingin membunuhku, ya."

"Bukan." Shizuo merampas jaket berbulu Izaya dengan kasar, nyaris robek, dan tubuh Izaya tertarik sampai menabrak tubuh Shizuo. "Supaya kau tidak rewel. Aku akan _membawamu_ bersamaku," lanjutnya dengan setatapan mata gelap dan aroma suara yang dalam.

Izaya menelan ludah. Sepasang matanya terperangkap. "Er, Shizu- _chan_? Itu … maksudku kau—"

Shizuo berbalik, sengaja menyeret Izaya dengan kasar. Langkah-langkah di belakangnya tampak tidak keruan—mungkin Izaya tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Tapi Shizuo tidak peduli. "Kau pulang denganku, tentu saja."

"Shizu- _chan_?!"

 **.**

 **.**

Remuk. Remuk. Seluruh tubuh Shizuo rasanya remuk. Ia tahu tertabrak mobil bermuatan barang seperti itu tidak akan membuatnya mati. Tapi tetap saja, ketika Shizuo tertabrak mobil dan kemudian terpelanting sampai akhirnya menabrak pembatas jalan membuatnya merasakan sakit yang hebat.

Shizuo mengerang panjang. Luka-luka di tubuhnya terasa begitu perih. Hujan sialan membuat lukanya terasa semakin buruk. Ketika berhasil mendudukkan tubuhnya, ia melihat mobil itu kembali melaju dan beberapa pasang mata melihat ke arahnya. Shizuo mengerang lagi dan memutuskan untuk segera pergi. Dia bukan tontonan—meski ia tahu kejadian barusan mungkin saja menjadi tontonan yang menarik bagi pengguna jalan.

Shizuo memang sanggup berdiri dan pergi dari lokasi kejadian. Tapi nyatanya ia tidak bisa berjalan terlalu jauh. Di sebuah gang sempit, Shizuo memutuskan untuk berhenti. Ia jatuh terduduk dan bersandar di dinding bangunan. Tulangnya sepertinya patah di beberapa bagian dan tubuhnya tremor. Hujan yang turun dengan lebat itu benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"Pasti kerjaan si kutu tengik sialan itu." Shizuo menyentuh bahu kirinya yang terasa tidak nyaman. "Dia belum puas juga rupanya."

Kejadian barusan pasti ulah si informan sialan Orihara Izaya itu. Dulu Izaya pernah membuatnya tertabrak di depan banyak orang seperti ini. Jadi pasti kali ini pun Izaya pelakunya.

"Akan kubunuh dia nanti!" Shizuo berdecak keras. "Sialan!"

"Kejamnya, kau menganggap semua hal-hal buruk yang menimpamu adalah salahku?"

Kepala Shizuo terangkat dan mendapati orang sialan yang baru saja diumpatnya muncul di depan matanya. Izaya berdiri menjulang di hadapannya dengan sebuah payung hitam terbuka di atas kepala.

"Aku memang selalu seperti itu." Shizuo menjawab cepat. "Biasanya juga begitu, 'kan?"

Izaya tidak tertawa. Tidak juga membuat wajah-wajah menyebalkan yang selalu mampu memancing amarah Shizuo. "Heh … begitu, ya?" Wajah itu tanpa ekspresi; tidak bisa dibaca. Bahkan cara menjawabnya pun datar, tidak mengundang Shizuo untuk segera memberikan satu tinjuan cuma-cuma.

Sebelum menjawab, Shizuo mengembuskan napas pendek beberapa kali. "Kebetulan sekali, aku ingin segera membalas dendam."

Tidak ada tanggapan apa pun dari Izaya. Lawan bicara Shizuo tidak bergerak, masih berdiri di tempat yang sama dengan ekspresi yang sama. Sepasang mata Izaya menatap tepat ke sepasang mata Shizuo.

"Yang tadi itu bukan ulahku," jawab Izaya lama akhirnya sembari menatap tubuh Shizuo yang terluka. Seragam bartender Shizuo robek di sana-sini, banyak luka gores—dalam dan tidak, juga darah yang meluruh dibawa air hujan.

"Hah?!" Decak panjang. "Mana mungkin! Aku sudah tahu kau sebegitu—"

"Tapi memang bukan aku, kok." Izaya memotong dengan cepat dan segera merendahkan tubuhnya. Tangan kirinya menyambar tangan kanan Shizuo yang tadinya memegang bahu kiri. Gagang payung dilesakkan dalam tangan kanan Shizuo—memaksa Shizuo menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Aku benar-benar tidak melakukan apa pun."

Shizuo membeku ketika mendapat satu kecupan singkat di lehernya. Kepalanya kosong. Tapi begitu Shizuo tersadar, Izaya sudah kembali berdiri memunggunginya.

"Izaya—"

"Aku sudah menghubungi Celty," sambar Izaya cepat. "Dia akan datang sebentar lagi. Dengan begitu kau bisa mendapat penanganan dari Shinra."

Izaya tidak bisa dibaca. Shizuo selalu tahu hal itu. Izaya _cuma_ orang gila yang terlalu senang memainkan orang lain—menganggap semua orang adalah bidaknya dan menciptakan permainan yang entah bagaimana katanya begitu menyenangkan bagi Izaya.

Tapi hari itu, melihat Izaya berjalan di bawah hujan tanpa menyisakan satu tatapan padanya, benar-benar berhasil membuat Shizuo kalah. Shizuo benar-benar tidak bisa membaca Izaya.

 **.**

 **.**

Izaya memperhatikan bangkai mobil di sampingnya; remuk. Benar-benar remuk. Lalu ia tertawa canggung, membayangkan bagaimana kondisinya jika mobil itu benar-benar mengenainya tadi. Tapi beruntung—Izaya benar-benar beruntung bisa menghindari mobil yang melayang ke arahnya meski susah payah.

"Serius, Shizu- _chan,_ kau bisa membunuhku dengan cepat kalau begini."

Shizuo memanaskan kedua tangannya. Ia gatal, ingin melemparkan sesuatu. Tapi di sekitarnya tidak ada benda yang cocok; tidak ada mesin penjual minuman otomatis, tidak ada mobil—ah, benar, Shizuo harus meminta maaf kepada pemilik mobil itu nanti. Tapi sepertinya Tom yang akan mengurusnya. Sebenarnya Shizuo tidak terlalu peduli. Toh si pemilik mobil terlilit hutang, jadi seharusnya merampas mobil dan menghancurkannya bukan sebuah masalah besar.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan, itu memang tujuanku." Shizuo menatap pisau lipat yang digenggam Izaya sambil mengembuskan napas. Dan Izaya berada dalam posisi yang siap untuk menyerang kapan saja. Shizuo harus berhati-hati dalam mengambil langkah. "Lagi pula aku perlu berbicara denganmu—jangan bergerak, Izaya! Kupatahkan lehermu nanti!"

Pisau dilipat kembali. Izaya tertawa keras. "Shizu- _chan_ memang yang terbaik. Kau sungguh-sungguh bisa mengerti aku dengan baik, eh?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak sepertimu, bodoh!"

Kepala Izaya bergerak-gerak, tampak menikmati segalanya. "Dalam hal apa, contohnya?"

Shizuo mendesah. "Memutuskan hubungan?"

Tawa Izaya meledak. "Hah? Memangnya siapa yang berhubungan dan aku memutuskan hubungan siapa dengan—"

"Kita, Izaya," potong Shizuo sembari mendecak. " _Kita._ "

Tawa menyebalkan itu muncul lagi. "Heeh, tapi aku tidak merasa telah memutuskan hubungan—"

"Dengan begitu saja membuat siklus ini seperti awal lagi?" Shizuo kembali memotong. Tatapannya tajam menembus Izaya yang berdiri tidak jauh di hadapannya. "Pengejaran yang biasa ini lagi? Mesin penjual minuman otomatis, pembatas jalan, dan benda-benda lain yang beterbangan sepanjang waktu? Membuat segalanya menjadi seperti ini lagi?"

Ada jeda yang lama di antara keduanya. Ikebukuro seperti biasa; ramai, padat, dan bising. Obrolan keduanya tercipta di antara semua yang terjadi di Ikebukuro.

"Jangan salam paham, Shizu- _chan._ Hubungan kita memang seperti itu, 'kan?"

Shizuo tidak serta-merta percaya. Ada banyak hal yang sudah Shizuo lalui; banyak kejadian. Dan di antara semua yang ia lalui, ada Orihara Izaya di dalamnya. Tidak sepenuhnya—tapi Orihara Izaya jelas ikut andil. Izaya yang menciptakan tanda perang, menarik pelatuk, dan segalanya.

"Bahkan setelah apa yang terjadi?"

Izaya tertawa keras; sebuah tawa yang menggapai langit Ikebukuro yang cerah. "Terjadi apanya? Ikebukuro mungkin memang menjerit ingin suasana yang nyaman, tapi tidak, tidak seperti itu. Ini Ikebukuro, maka seharusnya memang selalu ada benda-benda yang terlempar dan dirusakkan." Sepasang mata Izaya menyorot Shizuo lurus-lurus; tidak tajam, tapi Shizuo tidak bisa mengartikan satu jenis tatapan lagi yang Izaya miliki. "Ikebukuro bukan tempat damai, kau tahu itu. Dan itu berlaku bagi kita. Tidak ada kata damai di antara kau dan aku, Shizu- _chan._ "

Izaya sudah tidak ada di hadapannya. Dan Shizuo sudah berdiri di sana terlalu lama. Seharusnya Shizuo pergi saja, mencari benda yang bisa dijadikan pelampiasan. Tapi nyatanya Shizuo tidak melakukan apa pun. Shizuo masih di sana, menghabiskan waktu dengan percuma yang seharusnya bisa dilakukannya untuk meninju tiga orang penunggak hutang.

Izaya senang memulai segala jenis permainan. Bersenang-senang dan menemukan permainan baru yang lebih menyenangkan. Shizuo tahu Izaya akan menghentikan permainannya kapan pun Izaya mau—Shizuo sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama.

Shizuo mengembuskan napas panjang. Kakinya mulai melangkah dan ia membaur bersama penghuni-penghuni Ikebukuro.

Karena siang itu, Shizuo masih saja tidak bisa membaca Izaya.

* * *

" _Lalu untuk apa kita saling membagi batas privasi?"_

" _Menurutmu sendiri untuk apa? Aku lebih suka menyebutnya untuk menghabiskan waktu luang dan sekadar bersenang-senang."_

" _Aku tidak."_

" _Kalau begitu, kau mau apa? Satu-satunya hal yang ingin kulakukan adalah menghapusmu dari permainanku."_

" _Aku tidak, Izaya. Dan kau tidak pernah sejujur ini."_

" _Kalau itu lebih mudah buatmu, anggap saja seperti yang kaumau. Toh besok akan tetap sama; kau akan memberiku benda-benda yang melayang lagi."_

* * *

"I-ZA-YA!"

"Aw, Shizu- _chan,_ kau makin lincah saja."

Shizuo menggeram dalam. Melemparkan mesin penjual minuman otomatis dengan tubuh panas. Dan seperti biasa, Izaya berhasil menghindar, mengacungkan pisau lipatnya, berusaha menyerang Shizuo balik.

Shizuo berlari, mengejar Izaya yang tetap saja lebih cepat darinya. Tangan Shizuo melemparkan benda apa pun yang bisa melukai Izaya—kali ini benar-benar tidak peduli apakah benda tersebut bertuan atau tidak.

"Sialan, aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu!"

Izaya masih berlari—lengkap dengan tawa yang mengudara dengan keras. Juga langkah ringan yang seakan selalu menikmati setiap permainan.

Shizuo tidak bisa membaca Izaya, sampai nanti pun Shizuo yakin dia tidak akan pernah bisa. Karena itulah, dia akan mengikuti permainan Izaya dan mencoba merusaknya dari dalam. Shizuo akan terus melakukannya dan mendapatkan semua jawaban yang ia mau.

* * *

" _Baiklah, akan kuikuti."_

" _Bagus, Shizu-_ chan."

" _Sayang sekali, padahal kupikir aku bisa menaklukkanmu lebih lama."_

" _Kalau begitu, Shizu-_ chan, _berusahalah lebih keras. Permainanku lebih sulit dari yang kaubayangkan."_

" _Aku tahu."_

* * *

 **Catatan:**

Shizuo/Izaya pertama sebagai entri pertama di fandom drrr!

Dipersembahkan untuk Moon Waltz. (Sebenarnya saya cukup kaget karena kamu _request_ -nya Shizuo/Izaya. Karena saya pikir kamu sukanya Shinra/Celty, hehehe. Tapi semoga suka, yaa).

Sudah cukup lama saya nggak nengok drrr! (walau saya ngikutin _anime_ -nya sampai rampung), jadi saya harus meraba-raba lagi relasi mereka kayak gimana.

Kritik dan saran akan saya terima dengan baik.

 **Nairel Raslain.**


End file.
